


Not Me

by NSDOfficial



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Oblivious Diana Cavendish, Slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSDOfficial/pseuds/NSDOfficial
Summary: Diana learns slang. Amanda is shook. Is trash.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 19
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

“Akko remember that app you told me to try”

“Tiktok right.”

Diana sat beside Akko on her queen size bed within the blue team dorm. She focused hard on her phone as if struggling to see.

“Yes. They seem to be using some rather unsavory terminology. I am not fully understanding what they are trying to convey.”

“Can you give me an example.” Akko straightened (Pfft. As if Akko could ever be straight) on the bed to look at her girlfriend.

“What does Yeet mean?”

“HaaaaaaAAHAaaaaA!” Akko laughed, “I forgot that you were a Grandma Dia.”

“You know very well I'm not a Grandmother.” Diana pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sure whatever you say sis.” Akko remarked sarcastically

“Atsuko Kagari. You know full well I'm trying to learn about this technology stuff.” Diana huffed, “And what do you mean by sis. I am not your sister.”

Akko casually leaned over Diana’s bed and reached under it, pulling up a sleek black Macbok. She booted it up and opened Michaelsoft Ward.  
“Don't worry Dia i'll teach you all about the wonders of Slang.” Akko smirked

“Fine.” Diana gingerly sat on the edge of the bed looking at the screen.

“First things first. ‘Sis’ it is an endearing term that refers to female and gay male friends.” Akko informed using her scholarly voice.

“That seems easy enough. What does ‘tea’ mean?”

“Tea, ummm, I guess it means something like Gosip.” Akko said typing in her explanation on the laptop, “Which is why they say to spill it, as in share the gossip.”

“Where in the word are these terminologies emerging from. Children these days are quite different.” Diana Said furrowing her brows.

“You do know we're both the same age as them right.” Akko giggled

They continued like that for almost an hour as Diana continued to question her generation and how she is a part of it in any way. Akko was exhausted as Diana always seemed to want to learn the origins and had her search on ‘GoOgle’ as Diana called it, since Diana typed exceedingly slow.

“Now it's time to test your knowledge, we can do it at dinner.” Akko smirked rising from the bed and heading towards the library. “Im going to print this and then I'll be back.”

Dinner

“Amanda! I have something to show you.” Akko shouted across the dining hall, pulling a frazzled Diana behind her.

“Yea? What is it?” Amanda said raising her brow

“This!” Akko exclaimed, pushing Diana towards Amanda.

“What up Sis.” Diana said flashing peace signs

“OH MY LORD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!” Amanda screamed backing up.

“Yassss Queen. It's lit, catch this flex.” Diana flashed the wristwatch Akko got her for her birthday.

“Hey…. Akko what have you done to her?!” Amanda whispered to Akko as Diana began to rummage in her pocket.

“Umm,” Diana said pulling a neatly flooded paper from her pocket, “ Ah! No cap but ma girl over there she high-key slaps, bet.”

“Nononono. Stop now! No more OMG.” Amanda ran out of the hall.

Laughter erupted from the two remaining girls as they went to sit at their shared table with the other, excluding Amanda.

“We just pulled the prank of the century.” Akko exclaimed

“The same prank that had Amanda running away in horror.” Hannah deadpanned

“ Do it Dia.”

“ Chill out Karen, you ain't gotta act so shook.” Diana stated as if the line had been rehearsed

“Oh hell no. You broke her!” Barbara blinked, mouth gaping.

Hannah choked on her water and sputtered, “ Wha..what have you done to her!!!”

“I got yalls wigs snatched.”

“That isn't the correct way to use it you know.” - Sucy 

Diana pouted, “Would you be so kind as to elaborate on how to use it.”

“Oh there she is.” Barbara let out a sigh of relief.

Sucy merely retired to her mushroom salad, “Bet.”

Trash. I warned you...

Not me scamming lol 

2nd chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnelan is concerned

"Professor Finnelan helppp!!!!!” Amanda screamed pounding on Finnelan’s door.

”Dear God O'neill, what has happened for you to be breaking my door at 6 pm."

"It's Diana." Amanda huffed panting for breath

"Lead the way." Finellan hazarded. My word, what could've happened to my favourite student.

They rushed down the hallway towards the lunch room. Upon arrival they nearly saw Diana eating with her group of slackers.

"She looks fine to me, I hope this wasn't a prank." Finellan crossed her arms.

"No professor, you need to talk to her."

The rather loud opening of the dining hall doors drew the attention of one Atsuko Kagari.

"Psst. Dia you see Manda and Fin over there they prob want to talk to you. Look she's coming over. Make sure you do the thing. If you do I'll give you a reward later." Akko whispered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Diana blushed.

"Ms. Cavendish." Finellan called standing beside the group table.

"Whad up bish." Diana flashed gang signs randomly through the sentence.

"Whatttttt!. Ms.Cavendish what has happened to you."

" You need to chill.The way your acting right now is so not cash money dude."

Finellan was flabbergasted. Mouth flapping like a fish. 

"Not me casually roasting my teacher" Diana said, picking at her nails.

"Ms. Cavendish! Kagari this must be your doing. What have you done??!"

" Chill out boomer. You need to stop being such a Karen. Oh like the drip?" Diana pulled a real gold chain out of her tunic.

Finellan fainted.

"Not my teacher fainting" Diana said ignoring her teacher.

That caused the hall to turn to look at their usually poised teacher crumpled in a heap on the floor. They stared blankly before looking at the cause. 

"OML! I told you Atsuko was a bad influence. Look at what she's done!" Chloé screamed across the hall.

The room erupted into chaos.

"Yasssss the party's getting littttttt!." Diana shouted, vibrating on her chair.

"Akko, don't you think you're going too far with this now? Our teacher literally fainted." Lotte whispered to Akko, concern lacing her features.

" You might be right. I promised Diana a date I can't be getting detention now." Akko whispered back.

Akko rested her hand on Diana's shoulder to calm her.  
" Whad up Shawdy." Diana asked, turning to look at Akko.

"You should probably stop now." Akko said, kissing Dia's cheek.

Diana mellowed out immediately. A small smile crossing her features.   
" Thank you, that was quite exhausting. At least I gained my date. I can't wait."

Everyone eventually calmed down and began leaving the hall.

12:00 Midnight.

"Yawnnnnn!!. Oh dear my back, where am I?" Finnelan sat up in the dark. Alone in the dining hall. Nobody cared enough to wake her up.

She didn't remember anything.  
The kitchen staff stared blankly at her before returning to their cleaning.

Trash.

I do not recommend taking any of the slang from this. You will embarrass yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See my dumb azz how of a friend told me to add her as a co creator even tho she didnt help. Roast her.


End file.
